The New Shadowhunter
by OHMYGODESS
Summary: When a new shadowhunter enters the New York, How will the gang react. NO copy right intended all rights belong to Cassandra Clare. Review pleasse. First story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jace Pov.

I run down the institutes halls, I'm so late for the meeting in the library. Maryse is so going to kill me. I wonder why they did a surprise meeting. I finally get there and I'm right i am the last on there. I see Maryse, Clary, Alec, Izzy, and Luke. Luke must of brought Clary or something really wrong happened. " Nice of you to join us Jace" says Maryse tactfully. "Sit down so we can start" I roll my eyes at her and sit next to Clary. " the big news is that were have a new student join the institute. "What" Izzy exclaims. "Who" says Alec. "When" says Clary. "Where, just had to add the last W"i say sarcastically. "Really Jace?" Izzy says. I give her a devious smile, she sneers at me. " Stop it you two" Clary says. "So whats happening when is she coming" Alec asked. "She coming tomorrow, she probably sensitive since both her parents died in months of each other, so be nice." Myrse says. "How?" Clary asked. "In the battle against valentine and the battle against Sebastian." "Oh"Clary replays. "Her name is Emma,she from the L ondon institute, she one of the most famous shadow hunters you age." Maryse says. "more accomplished than me" i exclaim cockily. "Yes, in listening skills" Alec says. Everybody starts laughing Alec look shocked "that wasn't supposed to be funny."Alec says. "OK she coming tomorrow, so go get some sleep" Maryse said.

Alec Pov.

It was tomorrow and the new girl was suppose to arrive today. I walked down to breakfast. Then i saw Izzy, Jace, Clary,and Magnus. "hey" i say coolly. Hey babe" Magnus says. " "so when is she getting here" i asked. " In an hour" Magnus replied. "So do you know her?." i asked Magnus. " Yeah i know she had a hard life everyone" says magnus. "Why does everyone keep saying that? " Jace puts in. " Well first of all she has a name it's Emma, my parents die, and my Parabatai died. Lastly for nephilim you have a bad sense of when someones intruding." I turn around and there she is jet black hair. She had the most startling eyes they were green with gold, and black flecks. " Hello I'm Emma" she smiles and her eyes glint.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Pov.

I say goodbye to Jessamine and realized I'm going to miss my ghost friend even though she was pretty self centered. I'm moving to the New York institute. After my parents died they thought it would be better send me far away. I heard that there were would be two boy and one girl/ I've never bee, good at making friends because there was only one other person my age in the institute. Sarah my best friend until she died. Yep i guess i have really bad luck everyone i love ends up dying.  
Finally get to the institute and a Lady with striking black hair kind of like mine lets me in. Her name is Maryse, she says something about the Clave and leaves. I'm about to go in when i hear people talking, talking about me. "So do you know anything about her?"Says a man."Yeah she had a hard life" says a voice i do now Magnus, Magnus Bane. " Why does everyone keep saying that?" asks another boys voice. " " Well first of all she has a name it's Emma, my parents die, and my Parabatai died. Lastly for nephilim you have a bad sense of when someones intruding." i say. They look shocked. A girl and three boys around a kitchen table were staring at me. "Hello my name is Emma". i smile. "Magnus darling don't go spilling my secrets". i say "Wouldn't dream of it" he gives me a wicked grin. " Wait you know each other" the boy with the blue eyes says. "Don't get all defensive, everyone know Magnus. So your playing pet warlock again." i say. "Don't be rude" magnus says. "So you ensnared a shadow hunt let me guess the one with the one with the blue eyes?" i reply. "Stop it" says the girl with black hair. I turn my head and give her a cruel smile. " If you were nice maybe we could be friends." she says. " you know what happens to people i care about they die so that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Now would it?." i say growling the end. "So you know me but i don't know you." I'm Jace the blonde boy says. This is Alec and Isabelle." "You shouldn't stop caring." jace says."Why,when did you start." i say icily he looks completely shocked. " i better go to my room i seem unwelcome here" isays mile and walk out. "trainings at 4:00, dinners at 6:00." The girl syas and the door.I hope the didnt see though the bitchy act.

Isabel Pov.

Emma just left she interesting. Her eyes are something I've never seen unnerving. "Well that was interesting." jace says. " No kidding."Alec says. " Her eyes." i say shuddering. "Those are from when her Parabatai died they 12 and this was there first mission they ended up fighting a greater demon when they got most of the poison out of her eyes but the rest of it made those yellow and black specks. Sadie wasn't as lucky." Magnus says. " Whst?'" "It was a trap they were just walking around when they saw a minor demon go to see what was up. They saw a trapped warlock." Magnus looked tried and older. " the grater demon the didn't see he went into the shadows. They killed the demon, i tried to stop them but it was too late. The grater demon swiped sadie withe his huge claws well Emma was untying me. She told me to go get help the last thing i saw was a small 12 year old trying to fight off a major demon. When i got back with the clave there was a dead shadowhunter and Emma was writhing on the ground clawing at her eyes while a demon with a knife in it heart was slowly collapsing in on itself. They had killed it the youngest in generations to kill a major demon. " I picked her up and tried all my magic. That why her eyes are like that." "oh" I say in a small voice. " So that how you know her." Jace says. Alec was quiet. Nobody notice the red head that had been listening. "Clary how long have you been here?" Alec says. "I came in a little after the beginning of the story." Clary says. "Its time to train the new girls all ready in there." "Oh gosh, we need to go." I say. " I'll be back at dinner I was going with MAgnus." Alec says. " You two lovebirds will be alright right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec Pov.

"Actually Alec i think you should see Emma train." Magnus say. " You should come over after dinner. " k babe see you then." "Bye" magnus says wistfully but i don't notice. I'm to busy getting ready for training. I get dressed wondering what magnus meant. When i got there i almost ran in to Isabelle. She looked pissed. "Sorry I'm late." i say. "I thought you were hanging with magnus no we decided that since its Emma's first day." "Where is she any way?" i asked. "She up there" Izzy says pointing to the highest beam. " She going to fall she doesn't have a harness!" Clary exclaims Then Emma does a Triple back flip into a crouch in front of them. " No i'm not but thanks for being concerned, lets get started." You could have died." says Clary." Yeah but no one would care so it doesn't matter." drawing blades doing a back flip and hitting the center of two targets. I would have cared I'm not that mean but no one needs to know that. " Let get started" Jace says. We start with sparing Izzy against Emma. " You pick your weapons first." Says Izzy. "I got a few tricks up my sleeves." Izzy grabs her whip. Then it starts Izzy flicks her whip, Emma doges and the she has to whips in he hands. Emma laughs evilly and her demon eyes glint. She flips and has both her whips around Isabelle. No one not even Jace can take down Izzy that fast." Wow." jace says."Let me go" Izzy yells. "" Keep come you'll be out in a second, if i do it wrong were going to be in trouble." Emma says and untangles the whips and helps Izzy up. "sorry i got a little carried away who's next." Emma says. "Jace" Izzy says. "What weapon will you be using?" Emma ask. " My sword."Jace replied. " OK then."This match took about 15 mins. Probably one of the best matches jace has had. " Why is this taking so long?" says Jace. " I could ask you the same thing."Emma says. "So what the best thing in New York." asks Emma. Stupidly Jace relies" well i think..." At that moment Emma spins disarming Jace and has her knife at his back. " That's unfair she distracted me." Says Jace. " No one said i had to play fair and you were starting to annoy me." " My turn." Clary says." Not a good idea babe she beat me and I'm amazing." Jace says. " I got a surprise". Clary made a rune not from the book. "Lets get started" Clary held up. " Emma looked very con fused. "Sit" Emma sat." Do the robot" Clary commanded she did. "What the hell " Izzy exclaimed. "Admit defeat." Clary said. "Never" Emma says. " Do what i say" Clary demand." "Don't let her win, You have to let her win. . . Yes." Emma was arguing with her self. there was a long pause. "Do what i say" clay says forcefully. "Never." Emma replies, her eyes roll up and she passes out. " OH god, i let the rune control me." "Is she OK." I say walking over to her."She was muttering never not again never." Clary next you use a new rune use it on someone you know? jace says. Izzy just sanding there in a shocked silence. When i try to pick her up her body goes in to shock then falls limp." She scream the hold time we carry he to the infirmary. When we get there and lay her down she kept muttering " Sol convertetur in tenebras, et rise the fade. The convocabo omnes daemonum nomen". I write it down and give it to the silent brothers. I know what she kept saying the darkness will rise the sun will fade. The demons will call all are names. The silent brother left. Izzy, Jace, Magnus and i went to see her. she was still talking Latin but she was arguing with her self. with her self. " Excito in medio vestri. Et imperium, et iterum ad vos. Immo ego non regi, ne repetas. Your veneficus nihil potestis facere. Hoc tibi, possidere non poterit. Et excitaret. I non potest adprehendi. Vincam." Which means I awaken inside of you. I shall control you again. NO i will not be controlled not again. Your warlock can do nothing. He shall not save you this time. I shall awaken. No i will hold control. I will win. " Not again the demon awakes this is bad so very bad. "What demon" i ask." i didn't tell you the whole story there were to greater demons she killed on the other went inside of her to sustain its life force" magnus says. Then her eyes open they are black with a circle of red. Then there back to normal her original form when she was born a sea green. Slowly the transform into the one we saw the first time we met her green with gold, and black flecks. "What happened" she asks in a shaky voice.

**( should i use Latin or not i really like it but i can stop if you don't) Also should i have more crazy rune Clary. please review. On more thing whose point of view should it be.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma Pov.

"What's Happening?" i asked dazed and confused. Well Jace, Izzy,Alec, and Magnus were starring down at me." i'm in the middle of a yawn when magnus says"he's back". At those two word i snap to attention. "oww!" yells Jace. Oops i just hit him the head, well that"s what he gets for standing over me." Sorry,what do you mean his back." i say softly. "Well umm.." i interrupt Magnus. "Magnus tell me, I'm not the little girl you remember."" Well Abolon is back, and the rune that Clary pit on you made him want to obey Clary and if that happens once you surcame to Clary he would've taken over and killed everyone." magnus rambled. "That's Magnus's happy thought of the day, whose next?" Jace says sarcastically. " Mine. Magnus you should have killed me when you found out it was inside me. Waiting till just the right moment, no one's safe. I should of just stayed in the London institute alone." i say harshly. "It's not like last time." Magnus says. " Yeah killing my brother, that was great and i didn't know what was happening real great." i say. Isabel starts crying, i have no idea why. "Max's death wasn't your fault." Jace says softly and takes the dark haired girl out of the room. Alec looked shocked. "Well that was interesting, lets go to dinner Maryse is wanting " Magnus says. " it wasn't your fault" Magnus says. i get up and almost fall but the blue eyed boy catches me. " you OK" i melt then remember that his gay and almost two years older then me."" Yeah I'm fine"

Dinner was quiet the red head girl kept saying she was sorry, i wave this off. The food was good i guess but i never had it before they called it a Hamburger. Well now i know my parents didn't let me out that much.

**(Authors note: Should i use Spoilers-from CityOfLostSouls MALEC Alert posting really soon just need a answer.)**


End file.
